Together Forever
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Maggie wasn't the only one who died that night at the rail ways yards


**TITLE:Together for ever**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: One more day**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: PJ/Maggie**

**SUMMARY: Maggie wasn't the only one who died that night at the rail ways yards**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

PJ was at the pub, he was worried about Maggie, cause she hasn't shown up for the farewell party. So he walked over to where Tom is.

"tom something wrong"

"what is it" Ben asked

"Maggie should have been here ten minutes ago. Can you go and find Mick i'll head on home just in case she there"

"sure thing" tom said.

They walk out of the pub and got into their cars and headed in different directions. When PJ arrived home Maggie wasn't there but he saw the answering machine so he plays the message it sounded like it was in a tunnel like an echo and his voice.

When the tape stop. He got it out and pocket it then he walk over to where his back up gun is when he notice it missing. So he knew straight away something wasn't right. He then he went to another hiding spot where he picked up and item he had brought a week ago then he left to head to the railways yard. He picked up his cell phone and try to called Maggie, when there was no reply he then called Tom.

"PJ" tom said

"Maggie in trouble Tom she headed to a trap. I try to call to warn her"

"what do you mean what trap"

"someone try to be me tell her to meet me at the railways yards. I'm almost there"

"PJ we on our way, we ten minutes away"

"Tom I got a fair idea who burn Maggie house down and try to kill her"

"Who do you think it is"

"Can't say, not yet I need to get evidences, i've arrived"

"PJ wait" PJ stop his car and got out of it as he put the item in it hidden place on him.

"Maggie car is here"

"BANG" They all heard

"I'm too late, get here" PJ hung up and pocket his phone as he ran into the building when he heard two more shots

"Maggie" he look around when he saw her walking towards him

"Maggie" he looked at her in shock when he saw the blood on her uniform. Maggie coloped on the ground. PJ ran over to her and pick her up in his arms

"Maggie please don't die on me, we are getting married and have six kids" He heard her trying to breath he started to cry then he heard footsteps.

He look up "Mick" he saw Mick pointing a gun at him. PJ recognised his back up gun.

"You shot Maggie, why"

"She wouldn't give up"

"So you burn her house down, why"

"I got in to deep and Maggie... I try to tell her to give it up after what happen last year to Barry Craig. She did for a while then she had to go and visit him"

"He call her and she went to see him. I don't know what it was about, but two days later he was dead in his cell. He told her something, didn't he"

"Yes he did"

"what was it"

"it too late"

"you order the hit on him didn't you" PJ said

"I knew about it" PJ looked down at Maggie cupping her face. Then up to Mick

"say goodbye" Mick said as he click the gun.

"If you do pull the trigger, I want Maggie and me together, no matter what and i hope Tom and our friends and Pat finds out that you are murder"

"Even share the same coffin, why not. Goodbye PJ, Maggie" PJ look down at Maggie and lifted her up close to him

"I love you Maggie we'll be together forever" Then he kiss her one last time as she took her last breath

"BANG" Was heard thought out the building.

Mick watch as PJ body collapsed on top of Maggie. He then pick PJ hand up and place the gun in his hand and fired it to the end of the building. Then he set PJ hand back on to Maggie body with a gun in hand. He heard a car approaching so he ran towards a door and though it.

When Ben and Tom showed up. They used torches to look around when Ben saw them "Boss" He ran over to where Maggie and PJ is

"Oh no" Ben said then he pulled out his radio and called for back up when Tom saw there bodies and started to cry.

"She was his life, I can't believe that PJ killed himself," Tom said

"He really loved her" Ben said

"Yes he did, but why kill himself, something not right here"

"Meaning" Ben asked

"Remember on the phone I heard gunshots in the background. If someone killed Maggie, PJ would try to find who killed her"

"didn't PJ said he would get evidence"

"Yes he did but how if he is dead"

"Good question"

Hour later the two detectives where talking to Ben and Tom about what happen. "Tom do you think PJ might know about who was behind the murders"

"He said he did and was going to try to get evidence, but how" Tom said

"good question" Paul said

"As you know I use to be a detective, I've noticed something not right with the way the bodies are" Ben said

"Meaning"

"I'll show you" they walk over to where Maggie and PJ bodies are which was covered in plastic tapolin. Ben put gloves on and pulled it back.

"look at the head wound and where the gun is" Ben said pointing to the two areas

"what about it, it was sucided" the other detective said

"Murder" Ben said

"How can you know for sure" Paul said

"Which hand is the gun in"

"right hand" Paul said

"PJ left handed" tom said

"Exactly and look at angle of the exit, if i'm right, PJ was shot on an angle" he pointed to his head where the exit and entry might be

"PJ would be on his knees holding Maggie in his arms, when the killer killed him" Paul said

"Yes, hang on what this" he pointed to PJ pocket Paul put pair of gloves on and pulled a cell phone size black box out when he noticed a wire attached to it, he turned it over

"Recorder, here help me roll him over" Paul said. The paramedic help Rolled PJ body away from Maggie when they saw the blood on both of there clothes. Paul felt and remove the micophone and cord from PJ body. They stood up as Paul play the recording They were all shocked with what they heard.

"I can't believe he shot them" Ben said

"This going to kill Pat" tom said.

"Paul you got to make copies of that just in case" Ben said

"I agree" tom said

"We will don't you worry about that" Then Mick and Pat showed up.

When Pat saw them he cried once again as he when on his knees next to Maggie body "Why, who would do this to her"

"We know who it is" Tom said Pat lookup

"you do, who did this to Maggie" They all look at Mick

"what" Mick said. Pat got up

"tom"

"PJ got a fair idea who was behind in trying to kill Maggie by burning down her house and murders of certain people. But he didn't have the evidence"

"what are you saying Tom who killed my little girl"

"It was Mick" Ben said

"what" Pat said then turn to Mick

"You killed Maggie"

"and PJ" Ben said

"It not true" Mick said then Paul play part of the recording then stop it

"PJ knew it was you Mick and all he needed was prof. He was wearing a wire when he came in here. Mick Doyle i'm placing you under arrest and charging you with the murder of senor constable Margret Doyle and senor detective Patrick Josph Hasham" Paul said as the other detective place cuffs on Mick which shock other officers including inspector Felcom price and Draper who just showed up and walk over to where Tom is when they saw Maggie and PJ bodies being put into body bags

"What going on" Draper asked

"Detective Mick Doyle murdered Maggie and PJ and number of others"

"Why"

"Drug, Mick was in to deep with who ever was in charge" Ben said

"PJ told me about Maggie visit to the prison over a week ago. He had some one keep and eye on Mick while I went to see who she went to vist Barry Craig. I spoke to him, he told me about the disk and told me four names and not to trust them and to keep a close eye on Maggie Doyle. My man saw Mick with the disk, when he had a chance, he swap the disk and went to have find out what was on it. I just heard after I got the call about what happen here. The exsperts was able to brake the code. It a list of names of dirty cops, who they invovle with, every thing. Mick Doyle name was on that list" Paul said

"what no, I can't believe this" Pat said in shock

"He been involved for four years, sorry Pat" Paul said

"did you tell Maggie about this"

"They was going into witness protection program"

"What I thought it was just Maggie" Tom said

"and PJ they set it up so everyone would think it was just her going alone" Paul said

"What a nightmare this is" Tom said

"Boss we should give what PJ wanted"

"what that" Draper said

"I love you Maggie we will be together for ever, PJ said in the recording" Tom said

"I remember Maggie saying to PJ just yesterday that she would want to be buried here, PJ said that he wanted to be buried with her" Ben said

"We will honor there requests" Falcom price said.

By the next morning the whole town was in shock and in morning after they all heard about what happened to Maggie and PJ. Flowers started showing up outside the police station and ones who use to work with PJ and Maggie send their condolences to Tom and his staff.

Ben and Pat went through Maggie's house and found the engagement ring. Pat slip it onto her finger that morning before the lid was put in place on the day of there furnal, they had it held on the ruby field since over ninety percent of the town and over two hundred officers showed up for the furnal.

Every one notice the large coffin with the large engagement photo of them in a frame on top of the coffin. After the service, everyone went to the cemetery where they were buried and everyone went to the main hall to talk while having refreshments.

Mick was found guilty on muilty charges. He was sentice to life in prison for the murder of PJ, Maggie and eight other people as well knowlage of the murders of others including three under cover cops. Mick was murdered two weeks after being in prison, it was cause by a drug over dose. The murder case unslove.

Pat go and vist Maggie and PJ grave year after there murder "Maggie PJ at least your together for ever" Pat said as he place flowers in there place then step back looking at the head stone with both Maggie and PJ full names, birthdates and the engagment photo and when they died with under saying 'together for ever'

The End.


End file.
